When Worlds Collide
by Lexiiforeverxxx
Summary: Annabeth Chase is what everyone considered perfect; Brains, beauty and money. She meets the public-school Percy, and she likes what she sees. Will Percy charm Athena, or will he piss her off because he's dragging Annabeth down? AU, T, Percabeth
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys. So this is my attempt at a Percy Jackson fanfic. Go easy on me! Oh and send me some ideas if you like it.**

**I really need reviews, so I'll know if I should continue this or not.**

**Love you guys!**

Annabeth's POV

"How could you not make a 100 percent?" My mother, Athena,yelled from across the table.

My mother expected a lot from me, I guess you could say.

I didn't understand why she was yelling. I had made a 94. Which is still amazing for Mr. Chiron's history tests.

"I'm sorry, mom." I said, trying to give her puppy dog eyes.

It didn't work, mainly because we have the same gray eyes.

"I only accept 100 percent from you," she said, standing up. "Now, go get your brother. It's time for dinner."

My little brother, Matthew, was as normal as any boy. He was messy,bratty, and wasn't quite as smart as smart as I was when I was younger. Mother only expects B's from him. Lucky!

"Yes ma'am," I said, heading towards Matthew's room.

"Oh, Annabeth," My mom yelled, still annoyed. I turned to face her.

"You are not to see Luke this weekend," she said with a stern look.

Ugh! My mother is so terrible.

1. I get yelled at for making a low A (How dumb is that?)  
2. Now, she was banning me from my best friend, Luke. (Who I barely get to hang out with.)

"Matthew! Get out of the game 's dinner," I yelled over his loud zombie-killing game.

"Alright, whatever." He said with attitude. He was going through some -Ihateeveryone- stage. He was just turning thirteen.

Ah, I remember those days. They made fun of me because of my grades. I also wore glasses, so everyone thought I was the ugly geek.

Now, that I'm sixteen, and have blossomed, getting contacts,everyone thought I was hot stuff.

No seriously, I heard someone call me that during A&P.

I really didn't care for dating, because I was so busy with school.

I smelled dinner as I sat at the table. It was chicken with corn and green beans. My mother is a health freak.  
never got any good food. Ya know? Like Burger King.

Not even at school, because mother packed my lunch.

We ate food quietly. We never really talked much unless it was over grades. We all left the table as we finished our food.

I went upstairs to call Luke and tell him we couldn't do anything this weekend. Although, we could still talk at lunch.

"Hello?" Luke said through the phone.

"Hey," I whispered back, knowing mom would flip if she saw me on the phone past eight.

"She found out about your 94, huh?" He knew so much about me and my family.

Oops! My family and I..Mom would have slapped me for that one.

"You bet. No hanging out this weekend," I said with a sigh.

"It's cool. I have a date anyway,"he said. This is the first I've heard of this!

Before you say it, Luke and I are only friends. Although, we were each others' first kisses..and make-outs...and more.

That's another story. We're just...good friends. Yeah, that it.

"Oh," I say, playing it cool. "With who?"

He laughed through the phone, "It's Rachel Dare."

My heart literally dropped.

"You mean the girl who tortured me all through middle school?" I whispered in a rude way.

"Annabeth, you have to let the past be the past. You two haven't even spoken since 8th grade. She's different,"  
he said.

I know I shouldn't care what Luke is doing,and I don't..but Rachel?

She was a total...B-word.

Oh yeah, no cussing allowed either.

"You're probably right," I said nicely, so he's know I wasn't jealous.

"I could cancel if you want to...you know," he said. I could see the smile on his face.

I so would, but I'm grounded.

I lied, though.

"Luke, that will not be happening again. It will ruin our friendship, and I can't lose you."

"I know," he said, making it awkward. Crap...

"Well, I have to before I get killed." I just really wanted to get off the phone.

"Bye Annabeth," he said, giving me chills.  
_

It was 9:30 when I decided to head to bed early. I liked to straighten my hair on Thursdays. So, I always got up early to straighten my curls. Ugh, sometimes I wish I didn't have them.

Goodnight me, I thought, drifting to sleep.

**Alright, so that was the first chapter. Don't go crazy about the Annabeth and Luke situation. That will come later in the story. So, if you want to find out. Review review review! **

**Oh, Percy comes in soon. So don't worry!**

**New story, R&R?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I know I already put this up..but I also did it terribly. Nothing was spaced..so I'm sure it was VERY hard to read. I am going to update this tomorrow along with my other story. LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Annabeth's POV**

"No Matthew," I said. He had asked me if he could stay home. He also wanted me to tell mom he was sick.

"Please! I don't want to go to school," he begged while I tried to lift him up.

"Why don't you want to go?" I asked.

"The teacher yells at me because of my dyslexia," he said, putting his head down.

"What?" I asked, hearing my voice getting higher. Nobody will hurt my little brother.

Ever.

"Don't tell mom. She'll only make it worse," he said, finally looking at me. Mom always liked to blow things way out of the blue.

I wouldn't tell mom, but you bet his teacher will be hearing from me.

I nodded," You can stay home today."

Before I could blink, I was engulfed in a bear hug from Matthew.

I haven't had one of those since he was ten.

"Mom, Matthew's sick. So, he isn't going to school today." I called through her door.

"Fine," she said, obviously mad he would be missing a day of learning. "You better get his homework when you get out of school."

With pleasure, I thought with a smile on my face.

This would be the perfect opportunity to nag at his teacher.

My outfit for the day was simple. Skinny jeans, orange tanktop, and white see-through shirt over it. I did hold through and straightened my hair today. It was thick and long down my back.

Mother wouldn't let Matthew and I ride the bus, because she thought it was unsanitary. So, I have a white Honda Accord that gets me to school. As I jumped in my car, I immediately smelled my vanilla bean air freshener. It always calmed me when I needed it.

I was excited for everyone to play with my hair. Weird, but I like it. Katie, my other best friend, hates it when I straighten my hair. So does Luke.

Luke.

Ugh, last night's conversation came back to my mind. Luke and Rachel were really going on a date. It sounded so odd. Rachel was probably using him for popularity since Luke was well known. The thought of them two together made my blood boil.

Katie was waiting for me on the bench near our usual parking spots.

"Morning, sunshine," I called as I stood out of my car.

"Morning. Ugh, why did you straighten it?" She asked, pulling on a chunk of my hair.

"So, I could annoy you and Luke. Did you hear he was going on a date with Rachel this weekend?"

She got a disgusted look on her face, "Seriously? Is on drugs?"

I raised both my hands in defense. "Beats me," I answered. The bell rang right on cue. We walked to our separate homerooms.

I had homeroom and all of my classes with Luke. Of course, Rachel Dare was in about five of them. She was smart like me, so she took advanced classes.

Although, she sucked at Geometry where I aced it. I had to. Otherwise, mom would disown me.

"Hey gorgeous," I heard as I walked down the hallway.

I had no idea who it was. Well, it might have been either Connor or Travis. They like to bug me, but they're harmless.

I saw Luke at his locker, so I decided to walk over. That is, when Rachel stepped to him. Alright, just turn and walk back to your locker.

"Hey, Annabeth. Come here for a second," he called.

Ugh.

I smiled fakely and walked over. "Hi Luke..Rachel." I said, motioning to her a hello.

"Hi, Annabeth. I love your hair," she said. You could hear the fakeness in her voice. How does Luke not see that she is terrible?

"I don't," Luke said, ruffling my hair. "It's better natural," he said, looking at me. Rachel's eyes went crazy.

I decided it was time to leave. "Alright, well I'm going to head this way." I said, turning around. That was odd, ha. Maybe Rachel will see that she shouldn't hang around my Luke.

My Luke?

I know that did not just happen. I can't think like that. Luke is just a friend..

"That looked painful," I turned and saw Grover, leaning against his locker.

Grover was always my lab partner. We always requested one another. Simply because, everyone wanted us because we actually tried in class.

"Believe me, it was." I said, laughing.

"Catch ya in Biology," he said before walking out.

Alright, so first through sixth period were dragging badly today. I swear I almost left all of the classrooms. People think I'm such a nerd, but I almost fall asleep in my classes. The teachers' voices are so deep and soothing.

Now, I'm in seventh period. Which is study hall for me. While everyone sits, talks, and plays Angry Birds, I do my homework. We didn't have much, so I'm done. I had about ten minutes left until the final bell rang.

This is when the lovely Rachel Dare (who is in this class, unfortunately) decides to come sit by me.

"Hello, Annabeth." She said with a rude tone.

"Can I help you?" I asked, trying to let her know..That I hate her.

"You need to stay away from Luke. In case you haven't noticed, he's mine." She said, giving me some stupid death glare that looked like she had some makeup in her eyes.

You've got to be kidding me. Who does she think she is?

"I know you must be joking. Luke and I are best friends. You're just going to have to get over it," I said. People were starting to turn their heads and listen. Unfortunately, Mrs. Dobbs wasn't in the room. She went to go get her a coffee. Atleast that old hag would get Rachel away from me.

"I'm not going to get over it. Stay away from Luke, you bitch." She said before standing up.

"I don't think so. Now, leave me alone before-"

"Before you what? You won't do anything because you're a goody-two-shoes." She started to stand up and walk away.

I guess you could say anger took over me. Which has never happened before..

I think I had a handful of frizzy red hair in my palm. I looked down and saw Rachel on the ground.

"What the hell?" She whisper-yelled.

Everyone, and I do mean everyone, was staring at me with mouths wide open. Annabeth Chase in her first fight.

This ought to be good.

"Don't bother me again, Rachel. Luke is my best friend. I will talk to him when I want. Now, go find your seat." I said, sitting back in mine.

The news would spread like wild fire. The goody-goody Annabeth Chase got into a fight. With Rachel Dare of all people. No one ever messed with her. Nobody ratted me out for the Rachel thing. Even Rachel herself kept it a secret.

When the bell rang for study hall, I dodged everyone through the doors. I didn't want people asking me about it.

I'M FREE!

"Yo, Annabeth." I heard to my left. I recognized the voice as Grover's. so I turned to him.

"Yeah, what's up?" I asked, with a hurried voice.

I wanted to get to Matthew's school before his teacher leaves. You guys didn't think I was serious , did you?

I will have you know right now, you mess with the Chase family, you go to the hospital.

"I was just wondering if you were up for movies over at my house this weekend. All of our nerd buddies will be there," he said, laughing.

"Sorry, I can't. I got grounded," I said sadly. I did really want to have friend-time.

"Alright, maybe next weekend." Grover said, and then turned around.

Now, on to the mission…

**That was better...right? It took a while to get everything seperated, haha. Anyways, I will update. Like I said at the top. Just be patient. I assure you it will be worth my procrastination and laziness. YAY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I lied.. haha. I'm updating this today because I know some of you guys put this on your following list. And..I absolutely hate it when I do that and the person doesn't update. So I typed it up because I felt bad. **

**Percy's POV**

Paul was taking his sweet time in his teacher's meeting.

Paul Blofis, middle school teacher here, is my step-father.

I came here afterschool for rides home. I don't go to this school, though. I don't go to the high school for it either.

I go to the public school down the road because I don't like the idea of preppy private schools. Actually, I despised those schools because they thought they were so much better.

I would have been kicked out of a private school, anyway. I don't take much crap.  
Anyways, Paul works at a private school , being only sixteen, with no job, I use him for a ride home.

He usually leaves everyday at 3:15, but today they had some meeting about bullying.

Why do they have to have meetings? The bullying can't be that bad here. The kids here are probably just little babies who need their mommies every second of the day. Come to my school for a day, and you'll see some real bullying.

I was sistting in Paul's big, spinny chair. Spinny chairs get boring after a while, plus I get a sick feeling. Just letting you know..

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Uh, crap. What was I supposed to do? Paul isn't really supposed to have me in here. Stupid rules.

"Come in," I blurted out, not really thinking.

The person had trouble opening the door, but eventually got it.

"Hi," the girl said. What is she doing here? She looks my age.

Well, you never know with some middle schoolers now a days..

Would I ever date one? No, I've already had offers. I would never stoop to middle school girls..

I'd feel like a huge pedofile.

"Hi," I said back to the girl.

She had really long, blonde hair.

I digged blondes, mainly because they were too dumb to be hurt when you dump them.

Not that I've ever broken up with a ton of girls. I actually haven't dated that many blondes. Heck, my last girlfrien had flaming red hair.

She was one of the preppy girls who went to the high school. I realized real quick that I would never date a girl from that private school ever again.

"You don't look old enough to be a teacher," she said, walking in the room slowly. She finally sat her purse down on an empty desk.

"You're right. You don't look young enough to be in middle school, either." I shot back.

Her gray eyes widened up a bit. Damn, her eyes were cool looking.

"You're correct as well. So, where's Mr. Blofis?" The girl asked. I didn't even know her name.

"He's in a meeting, but he should be back soon. You can just wait here," I said, motioning to rows of empty desks she could sit in.

I wasn't giving up my spinny chair.

She just nodded, and sat down in the desk near Paul's/

At first, we just sat there in awkward silence. Eventually, I had to break the silence. I can't stand silence, because of my ADHD.

"What's your name?" I asked. She looked up, surprised.

"Annabeth Chase," she said, with a small smile. It was a pretty smile, too.

"That's a different name. I've never met an Annabeth before," I said, hoping this small talk would work.

She smiled,"That's what my mother was hoping for. What's your's?"

"Percy Jackson," I said. I used to hate my name, but now it suits me.

"I've never met a Percy before, either." She replied.

"We must be cool, then." I said with a chuckle.

She laughed back," I guess so."

Her laugh was really cute. It was light and sweet, but she looked like she could give hell, too.

Now, it was quiet again... Dammit. Sorry, going to a public school really makes a person a potty mouth.

"So, why are you here?" I asked another question.

"I'm here to get my little brother's homework and handle a personal problem," she finished with the last part a bit shaky.

"I could help if you need me to. I'm here a lot," I said, tapping on Paul's desk with a pencil.

She looked like she was deciding to tell me or not. Well fine, Miss Snooty Pants.

"Alright, well my little brother says was yelling at him because of his dyslexia." Annabeth said with an awkward face.

Paul would never do that.. He wouldn't yell at somebody with a problem like dyslexia. I should know; He helps me with my dyslexia all the time.

Didn't see that one coming, did you?

"That's impossible. He helps me with my dyslexia everyday. I doubt he'd yell at a kid about it." I said with confidence.

Her awkward smile went to a straight line when I said I had dyslexia like her brother. Like it was some kind of disease or something.

"You have it, too?" She asked.

I just nodded. I was kind of ticked that she'd accuse Paul of yelling at anyone, especially someone with dyslexia.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I sort of used to have it, but I guess I grew out of it." She said, messing with the handle on her purse, which probably cost a ton of money.

"So, you go to the high school version of here?" I asked, already knowing her answer.

"Yeah, I do. Why?" Annabeth asked,tilting her head a bit.

"Just wondering. I go to the public school down the street." I said, while pointing towards the direction of my school.

She sighed," That's why I've never seen you around before."

I chuckled and nodded, so she wouldn't get offended. I just really didn't like people from her school.

"What's it like there?" I asked, actually curious about it.

I was imagining football players in pastels with a lettermen on and their dumb cheerleader girlfriends hanging on them in short-ass skirts.

"I wouldn't really know. I tend to hang out with the nerd/wallflowers crowd." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Really? A girl like you hanging out with the nerds?" I asked, dumbfounded.

There was no way. She was too pretty for guys not to fall over her. I know I would if I went to that school.

"Yeah.. Are you saying I shouldn't? Don't let this hair fool you. I am-"

"That's not what I meant," I said, raising both my hands in defense.

"Oh. So, what did you mean?" She asked, repositioning her shirt. I tried to keep my eyes from looking down, but I coudln't.

Nice legs..

"I just meant that you're way too pretty to be hanging out with wallflowers," I said, turning away so she wouldn't see my small blush.

Oh, but I sure did see her's.

It was wild red, too. Like nobody had ever told her that before.

"Well, thanks." Annabeth said with a small giggle.

Right then, is when Paul decided to walk through the door.

"Sorry, I'm late, but-Who is this?" Paul asked, pointing towards Annabeth.

She stood up tall to introduce herself. "I'm Annabeth Chase, Matthew's older sister. I came to get his homework and have a word with you."

She sounded so assertive, like a mom almost. She was a bit fiesty, too. Which is always a turn on.

Don't worry. I'm not going to go after a preppy girl. All she probably does is complain about her clothes.

Althouhg, she didn't look like the type of girl that tried much. She just looked like she woke up in the morning and put clothes on.

"I see. Percy, this isn't the time or place to introduce your girlfriend." Paul said, obviously not hearing what Annabeth had said.

"What? No sir, I'm not his -girlfriend.I just met him. I'm here to discuss my little brother." She said, with a sigh.

"Yeah, Paul." I said, running my hands through my hair. God, he was so embarrasing.

"Oh well, alright. Percy, get this young lady her brother's homework. I took it to the office earlier." He said, pointing to the door.

I just nodded and headed for the office.

When I got back, Annabeth was about to leave out of Paul's room.

"Hey," I called. "Don't forget the homework."

She nodded and took the books. From the looks of it, it was kind of heavy to hold with her purse.

"Here, let me get it." I said, taking the books from her.

I'm just such a nice guy.

"Er-thanks." She said back, awkwardly.

Her car was like super shiny. I could practically see myself in it.

"Nice car," I commented.

"Thanks. My mother bought it because she doesn't like my brother and I to ride the bus. I could care less," Annabeth said, shrugging her shoulders.

If that was true, then that was awesome. A preppy girl wanting to ride the bus? Sounds cool to me.

Maybe she wasn't that bad.

Whoah, don't go there. You know better, Percy.

"Alright, I guess you're good." I said, closing her backdoor.

She was readjusting her shirt again. I couldn't help but notice her tan skin inbetween her shirt and jeans.

"That shirt bothering you?" I asked.

She looked up,"Sorta. It keeps riding up."

I hadn't noticed, but then again, I wasn't trying to. Maybe..

No judging, this girl was seriously breath taking.

She has pretty eyes. Check.

She had long hair. Check. (I like long hair.)

She had a rocking body. Check.

And, she seemed smart. Check.

I wasn't going to act on it or anything. Come on guys, she was prep.

Everyone at my school would flip. Plus, she might be exactly like Rachel.

Ugh, thinking of her pissed me off. See, that was the red-headed bitch I was with. She cheated on me. Over and over again.

So why did I think Annabeth would be any different? It's like something in my being was telling me to go for it with her. That she'd prove me wrong.

"Excuse me, Miss Chase?" Paul asked, coming from behind us.

Good thing, I think might have had to ask this girl out.

She looked around me, "Yes, Mr. Blofis?"

He finally stopped when he reached us.

"I'm glad I caught you. I would like to tutor Matthew after school tomorrow. I also think it would be appropriate if you were there. I do want to show you that I would never yell at any student," he said.

Paul was always trying to make things right.

But dang, I have to come up here tomorrow to. Plus, Annabeth would be there?

"Um," she started. Maybe she was going to decline his offer.

"Please. It's the least I could do," Paul begged.

She smiled," That would be wonderful. I'll be here," she said, shaking Paul's hand goodbye. Paul walked over to our car and started it.

Finally, we're leaving.

"See you tomorrow, I guess." Annabeth said, sitting in her driver's seat now.

"Yeah, guess so." I said back with a smile. I walked over to my car with one thought.

I'm going to be so screwed..but maybe I could have some fun with this.

**Good? Bad? Please let me know! I love typing. Because once I get used to it.. I get really fast. It's kind of scary how fast I type.**

**Anyways...here's the update! I will be updating my Maximum Ride fanfic tomorrow as planned. Wish me luck on my science exam tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey gusy, so yeah. Most of you must hate me. I have had the worst luck though, my computer died while I was typing for my other story. So I updated it finally two days ago. So DON'T HATE ME!**

**Annabeth's POV**

Yesterday was weird.

Seriously, all I wanted was to yell at some teacher and now I have to sit through Matthew's tutoring.

Which he doesn't want to do at all. Mom's forcing him to, though.

I suggested that maybe she should go to the tutoring instead of me, but she declined. Some mother, huh? It's like I'm the one raising Matthew.

Percy would also be there today. What? You think I forgot about him?

How could someone forget that face? Sea green eyes, inbetween pale and tan skin, and that dark hair that looked so soft.

Okay, I might have been checking him out. Can you blame me?

I mean I'm a single girl. I have absolutely no connection to any guy right now?

Would it be so terrible to like him?

Changing the subject now..

Yes, I'm still grounded. At least until tomorrow, because I brought up that B in no time.

Sometimes I really hate my life. That sounds bad, but it's true.

I have no life. Luke was probably the only person I've hung out with outside of school.

Look how screwed up that situation is. If you must know the whole story behind our jacked up friendship.

One night, I told Luke how I had never done anything. Like kissed a boy, made out with a boy, or.. that other stuff.

So, he took matters into his own hands. Before I knew it, he was practically on top of me, smothering me with kisses.

At first, I just sat there. I finally realized he wasn't going to stop, so I kissed back.

I found out I really liked kissing. Not just because it was with Luke. I seriously only see him as a friend. At that time, he was a friend with major benefits.

We kept doing things like that until it went further. I probably should have stopped it, but I wanted to be like everyone else.

So, no I'm not a virgin.

Those…things with Luke kept going on for about a month when I realized that it was terribly wrong. So, I stopped.

Every now and then it'd be nice to be with someone like that again. During that time, Luke treated me just like a girlfriend. Only in private, but still. He'd hold my hand, play with my hair, make me feel better if I was upset, and you know, those..things.

Now, Luke is going out with Rachel? That really makes me want someone.

Changing the subject again…

So, what am I currently doing? I'm trying to pull some of my curls up in a clip, but it's just not looking right. I was looking in the mirror in my school's bathroom.

It's my study hall right now, and I really don't want to be in there because of my Rachel incindent.

"You should wear it down."

I turned quickly on my heel to see a short girl with brown hair coming from a stall. She had hair down to her belly button with ringlets. Her curls were beautiful.

I instantly wished my hair was like this girl's. Longer and less curly.

"What's your name?" I asked this stranger who I've never seen before. Which is weird, seeing as how she goes here.

"Juniper Green. Your's?"

That's Grover's girlfriend? Dang, he did pretty good. I had never actually met her. She wasn't in any of mine or Grover's classes.

Juniper Green. Odd name, but her last name matched perfectly with her eyes and her little vintage handbag hanging over her shoulder.

"Annabeth Chase. Grover's partner for everything," I replied, "Why should I wear it down? It's like an afro."

She laughed, "Your hair is gorgeous. I think it's perfect. Your curls are all the same and bouncy. Just wear it down and flaunt what you have."

Flaunt what I have, eh? I looked at the mirror again and let my hair fall past my shoulders, right below my chest. It was pretty bouncy, and the curls did look perfectly matched.

I guess they're not that bad.

"There. You look very pretty." Juniper said, washing her hands in the sink.

I smiled at her, "How come I've never seen you with Grover around here?"

"I'm always either in clubs or making up work. I'm not smart like Grover, but he helps me a lot. He told me he invited you over this weekend for his movie marathon he was having. So, I was planning on meeting you there."

Oh yeah, I had told Grover I was grounded.

"I couldn't come, but now I think I'm free." I told her.

"That's good. See you then, I have to get back to class." Juniper said, walking out the door.

Ten minutes until the bell rings. Seventeen minutes until I would be at Matthew's school. Making the drive everyday helps to know these things.

Maybe Percy won't be there today? Maybe, he made plans with his friends? Or maybe his girlfriend? Does he even have one?

He should. Who wouldn't want to date those muscles?

Wait. I don't even have to be here. I'm old enough to sign out.

Why didn't I think of this earlier? They call me the smart girl. I grabbed my purse and slung it over my body.

So now, fifteen minutes until I'm at Matthew's school. Yes, I needed to clarify that.

I hate drivers. Well, stupid ones to be exact. I mean, seriously? I can now say that I've seen someone brushing their teeth while driving. Luckily, that person was behind me.

Right now, I'm about two minutes from Matthew's school. Right now, there's traffic, so I'm just waiting patiently until I can drive again.

Then , I saw Percy walking down the road.

Why is he walking in the rain? (It's raining, in case you haven't figured that out yet.)

Ugh, he's probably freezing. I know I would be.

"Percy!" I yelled when my window was fully down. He turned quickly and tried to find out where the voice came from. I honked my horn and he finally saw me.

"What?" He yelled back.

This is classy.

I pointed to my passenger seat, "Get in, dummy."

He looked as if he was deciding on whether or not to get in my car.

Why? I'm not a murderer.

Finally, he opened my car door and plopped in.

"Why are you giving me a ride?" He asked, pulling on his seatbelt.

I pointed at my windshield wipers that were moving left from right.

"It's raining," I said, just in case he didn't know what I was doing.

He chuckled," Thanks for telling me wise girl."

Was he making fun of me? All I did was try to be nice.

I swatted my hand at his left leg, "Don't be rude."

His eyebrows came together, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

I looked at him and then bursted out laughing, "Oh please."

"What?"

"It takes a lot more than that to hurt my feelings. I've been made fun of all my life." I said, immediately wishing I hadn't.

I don't tell anyone about my feelings, except Luke. Who was currently intrigued by the only girl I might possibly hate.

"Why would someone make fun of you? You're pretty, and you seem smart."

I smiled, "I wasn't always the prettiest, and they most definitely bug me because I'm smart."

He looked confused, "Being smart at your school is a bad thing?"

"Not to the teachers," I replied.

To the students, is a different story.

It's true. If you have anything higher than a C, you're an overachiever. A nerd.

A loser.

"That's really stupid. At my school, if you're smart, you're pretty much awesome."

"I should transfer, then." I said, half joking, and half wishing I really could. I'd probably fit in better there.

"Your hair isn't straight," He said, changing the subject. It was kind of awkward.

Does he think it looks stupid? Do I look stupid?

"Yeah," I said, "I have naturally curly hair."

Did a wreck or something happen ahead of us? This traffic is crazy.

"Looks better curly," he said, looking at his phone.

Say what? I think he is the only guy who has said that. Except Luke. All the guys love it when I have my hair straight.

I've heard some nasty things walking down the hallways.

**Percy's POV**

I was actually pretty grateful Annabeth told me to get in her car. My shirt and my hair were getting soaked.

Although, I would have been at the school by now. I think something caught on fire a little up the street, or something.

As soon as I got in her car, I immediately noticed her hair.

It was curly, not like Rachel's frizzy fake curls. They were swirly and looked so good.

They kind of reminded me of a pig's tale. If you'd pull on them, they'd just bounce back into their spiral.

Don't get me wrong, I wasn't comparing her to a pig. I just like curls.

She's nowhere near a pig. She's gorgeous.

"Looks better curly," I told her, while looking down at my phone.

I didn't want her to see my eyes. They would have given my whole plan up.

See, I don't want to date anyone from this preppy school of her's. They're too stuck up, making people think they're better.

But why can't I have some fun with her? I haven't had any fun since I was with Rachel.

Sometimes, that wasn't even fun. She was a terrible kisser. Like slurping up pasta, kinda terrible.

Annabeth seemed like the perfect person too. She was gorgeous, and not completely bad to be around from what I've seen.

Finally, the traffic lets up. We're about to turn into the school's parking lot when Annabeth says something.

"You think I'm just like everybody else, don't you?"

What?

"Like who?" I asked, confused.

"You think I'm like the people at my school. You're not very good at hiding it," she said, looking at me with those piercing grey eyes.

How could I lie easily with those things on me?

"Kinda," I said quickly,

She just sighed, and pulled into a parking spot.

"Then you're stupid," she said, grabbing her bag from the backseat. She was getting out of her car kind of in a hurry.

I got out, so she could lock the doors.

Before I could even think of something to say, she was long gone.

The fuck just happened here?

I made my way to Paul's room to see him leaning over a boy who looked sort of like Annabeth. His hair was short, but you could see that it looked wavy. I couldn't see his eyes to know if he had those eyes.

Then I saw Annabeth, sitting quietly in a desk off by herself, watching intently.

I decided to talk to her, to see why she flipped out.

I took the desk next to her, "He-"

"Shh, I'm trying to watch Matthew." She said, putting a finger to her lips.

_Well fine then_, I thought as I slouched down in the desk.

About twenty minutes into the tutoring, Matthew started to stuggle on his reading. I felt a twang in my heart because that happens to me too.

I saw Annabeth's piercing eyes soften from seeing her brother.

_Maybe she wasn't like them_, I thought to myself again.

_Maybe I shouldn't use her._

"Let me help," I blurted out. I saw Paul's and Annabeth's eyes turn to me.

What? Can I not be a good person?

"Why you?" Matthew asked, lifting his eyes from his paper.

I smiled, "I'm dyslexic too."

I saw how his face changed as I told him I was like him. He kind of looked relieved, that he wasn't the only one.

"Okay, you can try Percy." Paul said, heading towards his desk.

I looked over at Annabeth who was just staring at me. Finally she smiled a bit and nodded at me.

I walked over to Matthew's desk and leaned down, "I'm Percy."

He held out his fist for me to pound it, "Matthew."

I told Matthew my trick to when I'm in school. Whenever the words jumble up, I just count to ten and squint my eyes a little. Then, everything's good. He picked up on it, and finished his work in less than an hour.

"Thanks, man." Matthew said, shoving his stuff in his back pack.

I smiled, glad that I helped. "Anytime."

"Ready Matthew?" Annabeth finally spoke.

"I guess so."

She sighed and threw him her keys, "Go get the car started. I'll be there in a second."

With that, Matthew was gone.

Paul was in the bathroom.

It was just us two.

"That was awesome. I've never seen someone help him that well." She said, walking closer towards me.

"It was nothing. I'll help whenever he needs it, though." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Good, I'm sure he'll want your help again." She smiled.

"I can come by your house if he needs me, that way nobody has to be stuck here until like five." I offered, checking the time to see it was 5:13.

"That could work. I can just give you rides on the days he wants help."

It was like some kind of awkward business deal. I knew she was still upset about earlier.

"I'm sorry I judged you," I said.

"It's fine. I'm used to it," Annabeth said.

Right at that moment, she looked like a little girl who was just tired of being made fun of.

I held out my hand, "Start over. I'm Percy."

She laughed and took my hand, sending a shock up my arm.

"I'm Annabeth."

**By the way, I've noticed how you guys don't like the short chapters. Generally, the chapters in this story are short, but when I get to the main plot, it's going to be long and juicy. **

**I believe in my stories, and I hope you guys do too.**

**So read and review! I will be so grateful if you guys still even read it. **

**Oh! And if you guys know any good Maximum Ride or Percy Jackson fanfics...tell me about them! I'm dying for a good one to read.**


	5. Chapter 5

So obviously I have to be hated by many. I am a terrible person, but it was out of my hands. First, I hated my writing to begin with. Second, there was school crap which I would rather not get into. Third, my summer was jam packed with youth trips and other vacations. So there probably won't be any stories from me until I feel like my writing is acceptable. However, if anyone would like to take on my story and try to rewrite it, I would love to like help, or co-write, that with you. I mean, it is still my stories even though they were jumbled and not very well put together. I am beginning two more stories dealing with Maximum Ride. Possibly one of them could be the Mortal Instruments or Beautiful Creatures because I adore those books, but Maximum Ride will always be my favorites. I have an idea for Percy Jackson story, but I'm still brainstorming. If I did write another story, it would be very spread out updates due to my honors classes. My goal is to keep the straight A thing I've been blessed with. I love writing, but I just don't feel like I am skilled enough to entertain others with it. I have loved all my readers and reviewers for both my stories. I honestly don't know what you guys saw in my stories, but I am forever thankful.


End file.
